Dante's Inferno
"Dante's Inferno -Nine Hot Circles!" Eins muss man Dante lassen: Das Inferno – wie ein versnobbtes französisches Restaurant – macht die Diskreminierung von Kunden zum Teil der Gesamterfahrung. Und hey, sie machen es wenigstens mit Stil! About Dantes Inferno ist der angesagteste Nachtclub im gesamten Metroplex. Es ist nicht nur einer der besten, sondern auch der größte Nachtclub in Seattle, daggeen verblasst sogar die industrielle Pracht des Underworld 93. Das Inferno wird von Seattles Schönen, Reichen und denen, die sich für eins von beiden oder beides halten, besucht. Diese Leute folgen einer äußerst komplexen Hackordnung die sich darin zeigt, wer auf welcher Tanzfläche willkommen ist um sich in die „richtige“ Gruppe einzugliedern. Zwielichtige Händler im Metroplex wickeln einen Großteil ihrer Innenstadtgeschäfte im Inferno ab. Illegale Chips wechseln diskret zusammen mit geheimen Passworten für Lasterhöhlen die Hände und Prostitutionsgeschäfte und ähnliche Aktivitäten werden abgewickelt. Der Club duldet diese solange es die Kunden glücklich macht und die "Geschäftsleute" sich benehmen. Sowohl die Mafia als auch die Yakuza wissen, dass es besser ist, keinen Ärger im Inferno zu machen. Der Club ist Zeugnis der Vorstellungskraft (manche sagen Wahnsinn) seines Besitzers, Dante Passinis, der ähnliche Clubs in Hongkong und London betreibt. Inspiration für den Club ist die Göttliche Komödie des italienischen Dichters Dante Alighieri, in der er unter anderem eine Reise durch die Vorhölle und die neun Kreise der Hölle (Inferno) beschreibt. Das merkt man dem Dekor des Clubs durchaus an. Anders als der Club Penumbra ist das Dante nicht gewillt, sich auf den Müllhaufen der Geschichte werfen zu lassen, und läuft besser denn je. Während des Crashs schien der Club auf der Kippe stehen - bis heute existieren keine offiziellen Angaben über die Zahl der Leute, die bei dem Aufstand ihr Leben verloren, der hier ausbrach, doch die optimistischsten Schätzungen gehen von über einhundert Toten aus. Trotzdem blieb der Inhaber Dante Passini hartnäckig, und es gelang ihm, das Dante in hellerem Glanz denn je wiedererstrahlen zu lassen, indem er ein modernes AR-Netzwerk installierte, das die Bilderwelt des Inferno abbildet und den Stammkunden dabei hilft, sich miteinander zu vernetzen (natürlich nur auf derselben Ebene - die Trennung der unterschiedlichen Bereiche wird immer noch strikt durchgesetzt). Eine High-Tech-Kombination aus AR und holografischen Projektoren ermöglicht den Nachtschwärmern von Seattle, sich mit Gleichgesinnten in Dantes anderen Infernos in London und Hongkong vermischen können, sodass es zu einer großen Party über drei Kontinente hinweg kommt. Zeitzonen? Wer braucht die schon - alle drei Clubs sind rund um die Uhr geöffnet. Das bedeutet auch, dass zu jeder Tageszeit eine wogende Menschenmenge auf jeder der gläsernen Tanzflächen des Infernos tobt. Pulsierende Lichter und zuckende Laser machen selbst cybernetische Sichtverbesserer unbrauchbar, ein ewiges, verrauchtes Halbdunkel, voller greller Gestalten, die Holographisch, AR oder Real sind, und hämmernd laute Musik sorgen auch bei guten akustischen Filtersystemen für Probleme. Beschreibung Das Innere des Dantes ist ein Wirrwarr an aufreizend bis gar nicht gekleideten Männern und Frauen aller Metatypen und ... schwer einem Metatyp zuzuordnenden. Der Club zieht junge Leute an, die mit dem Geld um sich schmeißen - Lohnsklaven der Megakonzerne, die Anzugjacken und Krawatten loswerden und Dampf ablassen wollen, mischen sich mit Elfen in den aktuellsten Designerklamotten und Clubkuds in Kunstleder, Latex, holographischer und AR-Kleidung, exotischen Wechselbälgern sowie Menschen mit kosmetischen Veränderungen. Von SURGElingen mit Federkleid über jede denkbare Kombination von Metatyp und Rasse bis zu derartig modifizierten, dass man den Metatyp und teils das Geschlecht nur raten kann, ist alles vertreten. Die Kleidung, die zumindest eng sitzend sein sollte, beeindruckt oft da, wo sie nicht durch Abwesenheit besticht, durch optische Effekte, etwa Leuchtstreifen oder schnell wechselnde Muster, auch Kleider und Jacken, die mit Bewegung und Temperatur Farbe und Opazität ändern sind zu sehen ... jedes Outfit hier ist teuer, die meisten der Körper vermutlich auch ... hier treffen sich Seattles Schöne, um den Reichen was vorzutanzen, die Reichen, um sie abzuschleppen, und vermutlich wird der eine oder andere hier eher arbeiten denn seine Freizeit vertanzen ... die Luft reicht nach Parfüm, Schweiß, Rauch, Sekt und schwingt in den wummernden Beats der ersten Tanzebene, die gleich hinter der Garderobe liegt ... diffus und durch einen Vorhang einigermaßen schwer zu erkennen sind Leuchteffekte in Blau- und Rottönen zu erkennen, sowie sich zur Musik bewegende Körper auszumachen. Jenseits des Foyers ist der Club ein riesiger, in neun Ebenen unterteilter Zylinder. Ringsherum winden sich vier fantastisch gearbeitete, schmiedeeiserne Rampen spiralförmig abwärts in die tiefsten Ebenen des Clubs, auch als „Hölle“ bekannt. Man dringt so immer tiefer in den Sumpf der Verdorbenheit vor, da jede Ebene einer Todsünde oder einem Ort der Hölle entspricht, aus Dantes Alptraum, dem des Dichters ebenso wie dem des Besitzers. In der Mitte der Ebenen zieht sich eine enge Wendeltreppe, umspielt von einer holographischen Feuersäule, in der sich nackte Metamenschen in weit mehr Leidenschaft als Qual umeinander wickeln und winden. Die neun Ebenen werden allerdings streng voneinander getrennt. Den Zugang zu niederen Ebenen kontrollieren Sicherheitsleute, wie schon den Eingang, und selektieren diejenigen, die tiefer ins Inferno absteigen dürfen. Je tiefer man kommt (wenn man darf!), desto exklusiver wird das Publikum, ausgedünnt von den Türstehern auf jeder Ebene nach den Wünschen des Besitzers und Managers des Clubs, Dante Passini. Garage Das Parkhaus ist hell gestrichen und gut ausgeleuchtet ... es riecht nach Abgasen, warmer Luft und Gummi, Staub und Beton. Am Fahrstuhl riecht es dezent nach Urin, auch wenn man keinen Grund erkennt,, warum. Der Aufzug zur Vorfläche hat Flammenbemalung an den Wänden und darin eingebettet, in Frakturschrift, 'All you who enter, abandon all hope". Die Schlange Der Vorplatz des Infernos ist dominiert von einer sich wie an einem Flughafenschalter über den ganzen Platz windenden Schlange, in der haufenweise Gestalten von schön-und-reich über reich und schön zu freakig stehen, dominiert, an der man allerdings auch vorbeigehen könnte, wenn man sich etwas an der Seite hält. Ein Absperrband dort deutet an dass man da auch tatsächlich gehen kann ... eine VIP-Spur oder so? Wer diese benutzt kann sich aber fliegender Becher, Dosen, Kippen und Beschimpfungen sicher sein. Das gehört zum Ritual. wird es zu arg, greifen die Türsteher mit voller Härte durch. Manchmal reicht die Schlange aus der Vorsektion bis zu einem Block weit heraus. Die Schlange vor Dante's Inferno ist lang, schäbig und exzentrisch wie die Leute, die in ihr stehen. Der Eindruck drängt sich auf, dass man in dieser Szene, mehr noch als in Amerika allgemein, niemand ist, wenn man nicht auffällt. Jeder hier hat seinen eigenen Look, seine ganz besondere Ausdrucksweise, und viele scheinen körperliche Verstümmelung und Mutation geradezu als Symbol der Überlegenheit vor sich herzutragen. Viele der Leute in der Schlange haben erschreckend wenig Stil, während sie ungeduldig anstehen, um in einen Laden zu kommen, in dem viele von ihnen gar nicht willkommen sind. Für sie ist der Versuch, ins Allerheiligste der Seattle Clubszene, das Inferno, vorzudringen, ebenso wertvoll und bedeutsam wie ein Tanz auf seinen Glasböden. Sich an den Trollen, die den Einlass regulieren, vorbei zu quatschen, wie es immer wieder versucht wird, ist zwecklos. Egal was man versucht, Nuyen, Drogen, Sex- reine Zeitverschwendung. Wenn die Trolle dich nicht kennen oder du auf Dantes persönlicher Shortlist stehst, hast du keine Chance auf die Fast Lane. Und auf diese Liste kommt man nur durch obszön viel Geld, einen Job unter den oberen 100000, oder indem man Dante persönlich Gefallen tut und der exzentrische Brite einen mag. Außenansicht Das Inferno selbst ist unspektakulär - ein massiv wirkender, knapp zweistöckiger Bau, der von einem Eingang dominiert wird, der einem Maul eines Höllenwesens nachempfunden ist, und aus dem die Beats des Clubs klingen. : An der Vorderseite des Clubs verkünden Neolux-Schilder seinen Namen in hohen, flammenden Buchstaben. Ein großes Holo, in dem sich aus Flammen der Name des Clubs und heute auftretender DJs und Musiker formen, taucht den gesamten Platz in rötliches Licht. Die Türsteher sind allesamt massive Kerle, Trolle, Orks, und zwei Menschen die aussehen als wären sie sehr gerne Ork geworden. Sie fertigen schnell ab und scheinen bestenfalls ein Drittel der Leute rein zu lassen; die meisten abgewiesenen allerdings nehmen es wohl locker und gehen dann lachend und recht gut gelaunt zu anderen Locations, oder so ... Streit gibt es soweit die beiden sehen keinen. Lobby Abgesehen von den Worten über dem Haupteingang des Foyers folgt Dante's dem Motto "There's no success like excess". Alles im Club ist eindeutig übertrieben und auf Beeindruckend angelegt, und man hat keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut um Dantes Vision eines perfekten Sündenpfuhls Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Vor dem obersten Dancefloor, getrennt von dem durch einen schweren Vorhang, ist die Garderobe. Ein Tresen, bemannt von attraktiven, wenn auch nachtschwarzen Elfen mit aufgesetzten roten Teufelshörnchen und einem rot leuchtenden Nichts. Von denen bekommt man an der Garderobe einen kleinen Clip für das, was die Security beim eintritt beanstandet, oder man abgeben will. Verstaut wird es in schließfachartigen Boxen, die offenbar unterirdisch gelagert werden und auf Verlangen aus dem Lager hervor gefahren werden können. Überwacht wird das alles von einem glatzköpfigen Zyklopen erstaunlicher Größe, der sich Cato, der Römer, nennt (oder nennen muss). Der Club Sieben riesige Tanzflächen aus Glas pulsieren im Licht und in der heißesten Tanzmusik. Das Inferno hat sieben mehr oder minder offen zugängliche Tanzebenen, darunter eine Eventebene; die unterste, die Hölle, ist off Limits, nur den Bestverbundensten vorbehalten. Dante vermietet diese Ebene, beziehungsweise dort zu findende Räume, gerüchteweise – für 1000 Nuyen und mehr die Stunde – an Betuchte und Verbundene. Die Böden bestehen alle aus Transpartex, so dass man theoretisch von ganz unten nach ganz oben schauen kann (oder umgekehrt). Fantastischen Holodisplays, sowie Service, Bars und Speisekarten, die auf jedem Floor thematisch passend etwas anderes zu bieten haben, laden ein, sein Geld zum Fenster hinauszuwerfen. Die Barkeeper des Inferno kennen sich in ihrem Geschäft aus und können nicht nur alles mixen, was die Kunden wollen, sondern tun dies auch mit Flair, und schlagen die exotischsten Cocktails vor, wenn man sie um eine Empfehlung bittet. Rings um die Tanzflächen gibt es Bars und Sitzplätze für die Gäste, die lieber etwas trinken und die anderen Gäste beim Tanzen beobachten wollen. Floor 1: Neid''' '''Musik: Tophits der letzten Jahre, auch Chromerock und gelegentlich Shag Metal Farbe: neongelb, gelb, orange Design: Glas, protziges Gold, Glimmer, gemusterte Polsterung Auf Neid gibt es nur wenige Sitzplätze, aber viele Stehplätze. Abends gibt es ab Neun Uhr für gewöhnlich nur noch Stehplätze. Die Sitzplätze sind in Nischen am Rand gegliedert, die in der Ecke L-förmiger Blumenkästen eingebettet sind, in denen ein Dschungel giftgrün leuchtender, genetisch manipulierter Blumen und Pflanzen wild wuchert. Neonglänzende orange-gelbe Pseudojuwelen, getrieben aus den Pflanzen, glitzern zwischen ihren Blättern. Fantastische Gemälde bedecken die Wände von Neid. Sie zeigen grüne Gärten mit welliger Hügellandschaft und Bäumen mit goldenen Früchten. Bei vielen Bäumen winden sich Schlangen um den Stamm oder schauen aus den Blättern hervor. Dass Neid die erste Ebene ist, ist wohl ein privater Witz Dantes auf Kosten der Leute, die draußen in der Schlange warten. Lichtdurchflutete Säulen, eine Bar mit einem elfischen Barkeep der russisch spricht. Phosphoreszierende grüne Blitze zucken durch den Dancefloor. Eine der Kellnerinnen, Sophie, die an der Cocktailbar arbeitet, ist eine große, wohlgeformte Norm, die sie nur durch wenig Kleidung verdeckt, und hat ein Holotattoo eines flammenden Engels auf der linken Wange. In der obersten Ebene des Inferno ist eine Bühne für Livemusik, und sie ist jeden Tag mit einer anderen Band bestückt. Das Inferno verfügt über ein Synchronisationssystem, das eine Ebene, auf der Live gespielt wird, passend zur Musik in pulsendes Licht hüllt. Floor 2: Hochmut''' '''Musik: neueste Musik von Top-DJs aufgelegt, aktuelle Hits, diverse Liveacts aktueller Bands; Farbe: Royalblau; Design: strukturiert, klare Linien, glattes Synthleder. Auf dem Dancefloor wummern die Beats von EthnoSpeed, aus dem der populäre TrogRock hervorgegangen ist - im Wesentlichen afrikanisch angehauchtes Death Metal. Die Bar ist gegenüber dem Eingang. Ansonsten ist die Tanzfläche im Inferno aber schon etwas Besonderes. Sie besteht nämlich aus Glas. Wie einige darunter. In dem glas wabernde Lichteffekte verhindern dass man wirklich gut durchschauen kann, die Illusion, auf Feuer zu tanzen, das die Farben wechselt, ist nahezu perfekt ... Dämonen- und Teufelsfratzendekor an den Wänden machen das Gefühl komplett. Die Bar ist, wie das 'Feuer', in blau gehalten, und bemannt von drei hinreißend aussehenden Männlein und Weiblein (2 f, 1m, eine Elfe, 2 Norms), die alle fluoreszierende, eckig-technisch wirkende Muster im Gesicht und auf den Armen haben. Die Beats eines momentan beliebten Remixe von einem Shield-Wall-Song dröhnen auf der Tanzfläche, und die wie auf blauem Feuer tanzenden Gestalten auf der Tanzfläche scheinen mit der Musik im Einklang herumzuzucken, was den Eindruck einer brennenden Ebene irgendwie noch verstärkt ... die Barbedienungen und ihre leuchtenden Tattoos wirbeln, um die diversen Getränkewünsche der Leute, die an die Theke kommen um sich was zu holen, zu erfüllen ... da kommen die unterschiedlichsten Gestalten. Ansonsten sind drei Öffnungen zu erkennen vor denen jeweils ein (recht gelangweilt wirkender) Securitytroll steht, die wohl zu einer Treppe oder so zu den unteren Ebenen, die man immer mal wieder durch die Flammeneffekte erkennen kann, führen. Eine kleine Bühne wird zuweilen für Liveauftritte benutzt. Sie ist der Unterkiefer einer Teufelsfratze und leicht erhoben über den Dancefloor. Die Toilette ist farblich abgestimmt beleuchtet, aber gekachelt und, bis auf das im Spiegel brennend scheinende Feuer und den gedämpfteren Sound des Dancefloors hier auch eher schlicht im Vergleich zum Restinferno. Floor 3: Zorn''' '''Musik: Metall, GobRap, Goblin Rock, Steelmill Industrial … alles was laut und wütend ist. Farbe: Orange; Design: Ecken, scharfe Kanten, robuste Polsterung, straff gespannt Floor 4: Trägheit Musik: Voodoo Reggae, FractalPhase; Farbe: Violett und Dunkelblau; Design: runde, unauffällige Formen, tiefe, weiche Polster; Besonderheiten: Legale Mittel zur Entspannung verfügbar, viele Minidrohnen fliegen umher, um einem das Glas abzunehmen etc. Dieser Dancefloor, in dessen Glasboden scheinbar Wasser wabert, das in einem blauviolett irisiert hat einigermaßen erträgliche Musik, wenn man auf''' House und ruhigeres steht. Der Flor hat ebenfalls eine Bar, bemannt von zwei Elfen mit leuchtenden Augen und Tattoos in Form von Pfeilen an Kopf und Armen, die im selben Violett schimmern wie der Floor. Die Musik geht schon ausreichend in Richtung Rave, um tanzbar zu sein ... die Bar-Elfen sehen beide vergleichbar hübsch aus, die eine ist etwas kleiner als die andere, und die halbdurchsichtige Seidenkleidung mit kleinen leuchtenden Pünktchen darin macht auch etwas her. Floor 5: Habgier '''Musik: Powernoise, Syntrash; Farbe: '''Senfgelb und Lindgrün; '''Design: Goldene Verzierungen, weiche Linien; Besonderheiten, XXL-Potionen, große Gläser, viele bequeme Einzelsitze. Bar-, Chill- und Tanz-Zone für Reiche und Yuppies, restricted access. Das komplette Stockwerk ist mit Gold und römischen Statuen in Waldensischen dekoriert, von denen einige riesige Goldmünzen oder vor Schätzen überquellende Amphoren, Kisten oder Urnen tragen, die vorgaukeln, permanent diese Schätze auszuschütten (eine clevere holographische Projektion). Ab und zu steigen hier ironische "Schweinekapitalismus-Parties", bei denen ein goldenes Designer-Schwein in einem Käfig symbolisch über die Party präsidiert, während es extra für das Inferno hergestellte Geldnoten frisst. Floor 6: Völlerei Musik: Neo-Classical; Bollywood-Pop; Farbe: Rotbraun, Satte Grüntöne, Gold; Design: Barocke Formen und Verzierungen, üppige Polsterungen; Besonderheiten: schwerer Duft liegt in der Luft, Schokobrunnen, Sekt-Pyramiden, Obst, Konfekt und Eisskulpturen stehen umher, AR- und magisches Illusionsessen sind ebenso zugänglich, wie ein römisches Vomitorium. Auf Völlerei gibt es reichlich zu Essen, darunter auch die leckersten Nachspeisen. Außerdem gibt es auf Völlerei etwas, das sich Hokuspokus-Snacks nennt: magisch erschaffenes, illusionäres Essen, das keine reale Entsprechung hat. Es hat fantastischen Geschmack und eine wunderbare Beschaffenheit, aber keine wirkliche Substanz - man kann in alle Ewigkeit essen und wird weder satt noch fett. Jeden Mi und Fr Abend, restriced access. Floor 7: Wollust Musik: langsame Beats, erotische Melodien; Farbe: Boredaux-Rot Design: weiche, runde, verspielte Linien, weiche Polster, Plüsch Besonderheiten: Poledance + Striptease von extrem attraktiven Vertretern, meist Menschen oder Elfen, beiderlei Geschlechts, viel Champagner, Schoko-Obst, Austern stehen auf der Menü-Karte, viele Separee, leichtbekleidetes Personal, das gegen entsprechendes Geld auch willig ist. (Strip- und Livesexshows, SM-Thema, restricted access). Wollust ist schummerig beleuchtet, und subtile Düfte - Pheromonsprays - werden durch die Luft zirkuliert. Warme Farben und geräuschdämmende Materialien isolieren den Floor gegen die Geräusche der Floors darüber, auch wenn man hoch sehn und durch die Holoflammen Stiefel und Völlereien sehen kann. Es gibt viele Lounges und Nischen, Liegesessel und Sitzliegen, alles in einem fremdartigen Neobarock, und die Crowd trägt ihre beste Fetishwear. Es finden sich Cyberfetischisten, Bodymodder, Promis in Symbiotenkleidung, halbtransparenten Kleidern, die sich an der Trägerin festsaugen und mit Tentakeln wackeln, sogar Nackte, die nur feinschimmernde Holos oder flackernde Illusionsmagie tragen. Gegenüber diesen Leuten können die AR-Gäste selten mithalten. Nicht wenige Gäste fröhnen dem SURGE-Bodymod und erscheinen als teils Mensch, teils Tier. Die Bar ist mit umwerfend aussehenden Frauen, die nur AROs tragen, besetzt, die freundlich bedienen, schlagfertig sind und gegen Geld auch zu Sonderdiensten bereit. Floor 8: Limbo/Purgatory/Fegefeuer Musik: viel ElektroPop, DJs legen der Stimmung nach auf, harte, treibende, tanzbare Rhythmen unterschiedlicher Stilrichtungen; Farben: rote Wände, schwarze, weiche Sitze; Design: durchweg echte Materialen, Möbel von aktuellen Designern; Besonderheiten: (AR)-Kerzen, die Luft ist warm, zudem: von transparenten Wänden umgebene, großzügig bemessene Separee, auf deren Aussenwänden nur brennende Feuer zu sehen sind, wenn sie besetzt sind, die Separee haben Klimaanlage, Whitenoise-Generatoren, sind abgeschirmt und wenn gewünscht, mit magischen Hütern umgeben. “Where there’s a promise of getting into Heaven”. Die Eventebene. Diverses. Restricted Access. Das Fegefeuer ist nur auf Einladung von Dante zugänglich; man muss schon zu seinen Lieblingen oder den wirklich reichen und berühmten Gestalten im Seattler Nachtleben gehören, um hier hineinzukommen. Besser als Kakophonie beschrieben, ist dieser Floor sowohl Dancefloor als auch Durchgang zu den eigentlichen Floors unter ihm. Er hat keinen durchsichtigen Boden, das Glas ist von Holonebel erfüllt. Stroboskoplicht flackert zu schnell, um wirkliche Details ausmachen zu können, und mehrere aktuelle Hits, Werbe-AROs und hunderte Einladungen, Chatfenster und Dealer-Angebote vermengen sich zu einer Sinnesüberladung. Hier führen Rampen in alle der Floors des Inferno, aber bis auf die vier zurück zu Hochmut werden alle am anderen Ende von Bouncern bewacht. Floor 9: Hell/Hölle Musik: Klassische, gediegene, aber etwas unheimlich-traurige Musik, Gastwünsche werden berücksichtigt; Farbe: Rot und Gold; Design: Luxus, Luxus, Luxus; Besonderheiten: Naturmaterialen, echtes Gold, teuerste Drinks, Whisky, Wein und Champagner sind so alt, wir du mal werden möchtest, also alles was du dir vorstellen kannst, die exklusivsten Johnsons halten hier auch gerne mal ein Meeting an, wenn sie es sich leisten können. “Where you forget all about Heaven” Unter der am tiefsten gelegenen Tanzfläche befindet sich Hell, die man nur über eine kurze, gewundene, abwärts führende Rampe erreicht. Kein Schild weist auf ihr Vorhandensein hin oder gibt gar ihre Lage bekannt Man muss einfach wissen, dass es sie gibt. Der Eingang wird von zwei androgynen, spärlich bekleideten Gestalten bewacht, die jeden Passierenden argwöhnisch betrachten. die Körper der Zwillinge sind makellos, perfekt, die besten, die je hergestellt worden sind, behaupten manche. Sie sind die idealen Wächter der Hölle. Die Erbauer der Hölle sind so nett gewesen, an ein einigermaßen großes Foyer direkt hinter den Außentüren zu denken, so dass man sich einen Augenblick der Vorbereitung gönnen kann. Berührungsintensive Bildschirme lassen Bestellungen zu, und Wassersofas laden zum kurzen Verweilen ein. Klassische Musik spielt, tragisches und verstörendes wie Mozarts Requiem. niedrige, geschmackvolle Glastische bieten Gläser und erlesene Weine und Brände an. Viele Türen gehen von dem Raum ab. Für eine Nacht in der Hölle berechnet Dante mindestens 1K Nuyen. Privaträume in der Hölle stehen Kunden immer zur Verfügung, wenn der Preis stimmt. Man braucht nur einen dicken Credstick zu schwenken, und schon kann man die Privaträume Hölle mieten und sich völliger Abgeschiedenheit sicher sein. Der Raum wird vor und nach jeder Besprechung magisch und elektronisch gesäubert. Sobald alle Teilnehmer versammelt sind, kommt niemand mehr rein. Es ist unmöglich, auf magischem Weg belauscht zu werden, astrale Abschirmung verhindert dies, auch über höhere Ebenen ist ein Zutritt unmöglich. White Noise-Generatoren und magische Hüter sorgen für die nötige Abgeschiedenheit. Durch seine Beziehungen zur Yakuza kann der Club mit jeder zusätzlichen "Unterhaltung" aufwarten, die Kunden sich vielleicht wünschen, was um Grundpreis nicht enthalten ist. Johnsons auf der Suche nach vollkommener Abgeschiedenheit benutzen oft die Hölle. Wie das Fegefeuer ist auch die Hölle nur auf Einladung von Dante zugänglich; man muss schon zu seinen Lieblingen oder den wirklich reichen und berühmten Gestalten im Seattler Nachtleben gehören, um hier hineinzukommen. Ein Ticket in die Hölle ist ein sicheres Zeichen, dass man es in Seattle geschafft hat. Hell, eine der nicht öffentlich zugänglichen Etagen des Dante's, ist ebenfalls mit dem für das Inferno charakteristischen Überfluss ausgestattet. Ein Buffet voller edler hors d'oevres, unter anderem Sushi aus erwachten Meeresfrüchten und elfische Eisspezialitäten, eine sündige Auswahl weiterer Süßigkeiten und Champagnerflaschen edler Jahrgänge und andere Liköre und Brände exotischer Herkunft sind das Minimum, was man hier erwarten kann, wenn einem Zugang gewährt wird. Floor 10: Paradiso Gerüchteweise gibt es in Seattle diese geheime Ebene. Exklusiv wie Hell, aber noch besser, also jeder Luxus, den du dir nicht mal vorstellen kannst. Themenabende Dante's hat Themenabende, so ist beispielsweise zu Weihnachten immer Sinners and Saints Day: ein nicht konfessionsgebundener, aber mit Weihnachtskitschthemen spielender Themenabend, in dem Gotteslästerung, Sünde und einem Quäntchen Rassismus zum Zwecke der Unterhaltung gehuldigt wird. Männer und Frauen aller Metatypen kostümieren sich als Engel, Teufel, Fetischweihnachtsmänner und noch seltsameres, stecken in knallengen AR-verstärkten Kostümen, Second Skin, Latrxnonnen, Latexweihnachtselfen, Lederengel und vieles mehr. Für das Inferno gilt das als eher braver Abend. Ein anderer beliebter Themenabend ist das Nachtleben, aber nur ein widerliches Nachtleben, das durch schwarze Magie erreicht wird. Gewünschte Looks sind Untote, verwesende Leichen, riesige Maden, mit Schleim, Blut und (hoffentlich synthetischen) Fäkalien beschmierte Gestalten, Teufel und Dämonen, Götter und Göttinnen von Krieg, Tod und Verfall. Dazu spielen immer entsprechende Acts. Category:Seattle Category:Downtown Category:Club